


All N- 他們最喜歡的（上）

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [4]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	All N- 他們最喜歡的（上）

他们很享受人儿在身上随着韵律抖动而飘盪的髮丝，还有这时候才有的难得羞涩，看他摀着嘴不太敢出声的模样，只有搔痒难耐在心尖上，阿！还有一点是他们全都厌恶的一件事，他们不喜欢看到他因为压抑而紧咬自己的手臂，每一次的咬痕都让他们有罪恶感。

车学沇其实很拿这些弟弟没辄，儘管他们没有血缘关係，但相处了七年之多的时间，他们却比任何人更加血浓于水，他们已经占据了自己的人生，尤其是弟弟们的撒娇更让他憋屈，总是半推半就地答应下来，就算他们时常嘲弄自己车学沇也无所谓，七年的默契让他知道这是弟弟们独特的关爱方式。  
也导致了之后养大他们胃口的恶作剧，还有那微妙平衡的床事关係。

就像今天他们每个人顶着一张可怜兮兮的脸把自己逼到角落，看韩相爀手中那杯不怀好心的果汁，车学沇就知道十分钟过后肯定没好事。

最先是李在焕提议看电影，郑泽运难得的说要请客吃消夜，李弘彬也难放下手中的游戏机，金元植更是乖乖待在宿舍裡没去工作室，原本跟朋友约出门的韩相爀硬是把行程取消，这一切都让只想安安静静待在家的车学沇有些措手不及。

不知是有意还是无意，车学沇被他们死死所在中央，左右两边像是甚麽护法一样，李在焕挑的这部影片一点也没有他的风格，那是一部沉闷的文艺片，剧情说的甚麽车学沇也只记得开头十分钟，后面的...反正他也已经失去理智跟意识了。

那杯果汁肯定有问题！这是车学沇在丧失理智之前最后的内心呐喊，明明屋裡开着冷气他还是汗如雨下，更严重的是四肢渐渐无力，他已经不想搭理下半身的狼狈模样，不管是前面还是后面，车学沇将自己的身体缩成一团，手掩住嘴裡吐出的炙热气息，就像以往那样，但这次不同的是他无处可逃，唯一能庆幸的大概只有配合气氛而关上的电灯。

不知道是谁绕到车学沇背后环抱他，压倒所有人的那根稻草就是来自车学沇突然发出的轻吟，四个人都屏息着，还有内心埋怨那个不遵守游戏规则而偷跑的人。

「谁...」车学沇用气音小小喊出声，语气是那麽可怜，但身后的人没有打算让他知道凶手是谁，连一个哼声都没给，拉开扎在裤子的上衣下摆，手掌直接窜入衣内捏住乳尖，「阿...不要...」车学沇在怀裡扭动身子，只是那股难耐模样就能激起人的兽慾。

小心翼翼看着四周其他弟弟，并没有因为这声轻呼而吸引到他们注意，当然这只是车学沇自以为。

侧过身子，车学沇因为下半身的爽快感而完全将身子瘫软在身后的人身上，窜入鼻腔的香水味很熟悉，像是找到救命稻草那样，车学沇紧抓住身后人的上衣，「爀儿...」

「嘘...学沇哥，你应该不想被其他人发现吧？」低声在车学沇耳边说道，衣服内肆虐的手指更是坏心的捏紧乳尖。

「嗯！」受不了这种感觉，车学沇终究还是发出声音，赶紧摀住嘴不让更多呻吟溢出嘴边，但韩相爀抠弄在乳尖的手指实在太舒服，车学沇眯起眼睛摇晃脑袋，最后是咬在手腕上才阻止即将出口的淫秽声响。

「别咬…」扯下车学沇紧咬的手腕，韩相爀扁起面孔看着那已经咬出齿痕的地方，利用自己这双大手紧握住彷彿一用力就能折断的手腕，指尖的戏谑还在继续，韩相爀勾起一抹微笑，他低头在细长的天鹅颈吸吮、啃咬，果然听见车学沇加重的喘气声，「不能出声哦。」搬过车学沇那张精緻的脸，由电视映出的淡淡光芒照应在脸上，明显可以看出已经泛红的双颊，吐出的气息似乎还带着清香。

「可、可是…」

「需要帮忙吗？」另一个声音在车学沇耳边响起，这让被他一阵抖擞，撇过头看着身前阻挡视线的人，还没回答就被堵住双唇。

「在、在焕…」口腔被对方肆虐，车学沇被吻得丧失理智，张口回应李在焕的亲吻，彼此舌尖缠绕，来不及嚥下的津液随着嘴角慢慢下滑，那双被韩相爀禁锢的手也挣脱抱在李在焕的后颈。

「哥被吻得有感了？」离开那双怎麽都吻不够的双唇，李在焕用拇指在红肿、水润的唇上游移，那眼神早已经陷入快感当中，这让得逞的李在焕嘻嘻笑着。

「哥真是…只有在这时候才露出真面目。」韩相爀叹口气，别看李在焕一副可爱可爱的模样，那只是外表的假象，内心根本是一头奔放的野兽，卸下可爱的面具之后是十足十的硬朗男人。

「你才是…敢偷跑。」一记手刀划在颈上，有胆子做这举动的也只有李弘彬了，果然看他蹲在韩相爀身边，一手抵在下巴另一手复盖在车学沇的下半身上，「哥的已经有反应了…」

「哼嗯…弘彬别揉…」惊呼出声，车学沇张大眼睛摇摇头，李弘彬的手正揉捏巨根下的囊袋，敏感的地方被人这样对待车学沇只能不断抽动身体，搬直的脚尖在空中不自然挥舞，也不知是否惊动到其他两人。

「学沇哥你明明很想要…」李在焕露出苦闷的表情，手上的动作倒是污秽许多，看他双手快速解开皮带将车学沇的长裤拉鍊下拉，跟李弘彬合力瞬间退去恼人的遮蔽物，车学沇早已经有反应的地方隔着底裤映出雄伟的形状，「你看…尖端都湿了…」

「哈啊…啊啊…」抱紧李在焕的脖子，车学沇微微直起身体想抵抗这股诱惑，但不管怎样都是徒劳，唯有在肉柱上来回抚摸的体温是真的。

「学沇哥说好不出声的。」捧着车学沇的小脸，李弘彬露出带酒窝的微笑慢慢逼近，先是舔舔耳骨沿着侧脸细细吻着，之后来到红肿的双唇吻下，握住车学沇的一隻手来到自己身下，一样发胀的巨物被车学沇包袱在手心实在舒爽。

「哥想不想要？」韩相爀的低语在车学沇耳边像是个诱惑，紧闭的眼睛撑开一些隙缝，眼下身子被三个疼爱的弟弟玩弄，车学沇再怎麽也起了快感，想要继续下去的想法盘据脑中，他微微点头，坐直身体抱住韩相爀的后颈。

「想要…」随着这话一出，剩馀五个人都在嘴角划过一抹笑。

「阿阿…哼 阿…阿…」背对着依旧播放无聊影集的电视机，不知道是谁在黑暗的空间裡打开了昏黄的小夜灯，微弱灯光照在车学沇小麦颜色的肌肤上竟多了些神秘美感，骨感的身子已经完全展露在所有人面前，他依照那无法反抗的弟弟们的旨意坐在茶几上大开双腿，一手撑在身后，另一手抚着下身正是嘴边诱人呻吟声的来源。

五个人眼睛直勾勾盯着车学沇的模样看，也许是因为害羞吧！目光的焦点是撇过头眯起眼，但手上的速度没有停下，红至耳尖的模样是难得的羞涩。

「不要…哈啊……啊…别一直盯着我看…」喘着粗气，跟嘴裡意思不同的身体倒是享受着弟弟们的视姦，他们肯定在脑中想像污秽的自己，车学沇也何尝不是？一想到三天之前金元植在更衣室裡的冲撞身体又抖了抖，暴露在众人之下的小穴也不断闭合。

「哥你别装，我们都知道你骨子裡的骚气。」开口的是金元植，他像个大爷一样的坐在沙发翘起腿，衣服因为升高的体温被脱下，一手默默抚慰已经解开的裤头，因为车学沇而变得肿胀的肉柱正蓄势待发。

「看看那穴口，哥…你是不是很像吞我们的东西？」李弘彬嘻嘻笑着，那双眼睛不避讳直接盯着穴口看，兴奋而流出的肠液说明了裡面有多湿软，明明他们一个人都还没碰到那处。

「可、可是你们一直盯着…阿…」手指滑过青筋，车学沇被自己的抚慰所惊叫出声，他挺直背嵴加快了手中的速度，身子也不断摇摇晃晃，腰肢微微颤动，那双迷离的杏仁眼含着水雾让他更加诱人，「阿…阿…要、要射了…哼嗯！」

一个抖动之后车学沇撑不直身体向一边倾倒，从下身爆发的浊液四溅在桌缘及大腿，人儿则是侧躺在桌面上，张口紧咬手指对于这一点快感一点也不感到满足，抚在柱身的手慢慢下探到双腿紧夹的缝隙之中，无法用肉眼窥探的地方让其馀五人都不禁嚥下一口口水。

现在的车学沇根本性感的勾引人犯罪。

在一旁观看的五个人多想举起长枪一举插入那个遐想的地方，只是看看这默契…啧啧！同时间站起身也是很厉害了，他们用馀光瞄视身边的人好牵制他的举动。

「哼嗯…嗯…」侧躺在桌上的人已经等不及，轻哼出声也吸引了五个人的注意，咬着指头强忍自己别发出声音，另一手被夹在腿根之间很明显就是在玩弄自己的后穴，眯起眼睛流下的泪珠是楚楚可怜。

「不能再这样下去。」眼见名为车学沇的尤物已经准备好被人进入，他们也不甘心只让车学沇玩弄自己，韩相爀作为现行团霸他举起手一脸悲壮，「猜拳吧！」

默认了韩相爀的提议，只是简单的猜拳都让他们紧张不已，这可是能够争夺车学沇的唯一机会，他们谁都想第一个上车学沇，被那紧緻的肠壁包复，湿软的地方在顶撞之后会让人儿发出悦耳的呻吟，想到这裡都硬的要射出来。

「来了！剪刀、石头、布！」五个人一同出拳，所谓一家欢乐多家愁，此刻懊悔自己所出的拳也已经来不及，依照顺序可是要排队的，不是第一人的只能在牆边看着摩擦自己的长枪，然后咬牙等待自己的顺序。

被快感蒙蔽感官的车学沇根本无暇注意其他人的举动，他只想从这无法达到最高潮的情况解脱，后穴裡的两根手指早已经无法满足，差一点能碰到的地方只是隔靴搔痒，在迷离之际，一双大手把自己横抱起，车学沇微微偏过头看着那张还有些俊气的脸，「爀儿…你抱得动我阿？」伸手抚在那张脸上，还沾染透明液体的手指在他脸上划过一道痕迹，但韩相爀一点也不介意。

「当然，哥你最近太瘦了。」轻轻向上抛而调整怀中人的角度，车学沇伸手紧紧抱住韩相爀的颈脖，他张嘴啃咬韩相爀的耳垂，淡淡的哼声也自然流露到他的耳裡，「哥你很想要这个吗？」顶了下方蓄势待发的火热，车学沇在臀尖碰触到那股异样的温度之后吞了口水，手也揽得更紧，他乖顺的点点头，雨点般的亲吻在韩相爀嘴角。

「哥的裡面好痒…想要……」

「就说哥骨子裡满满的骚气…」坐上沙发，韩相爀顺着这姿势握紧柱身按下车学沇的身子。

「哈阿！阿…好深…被填满了…」那指尖无法碰触的地方瞬间被人填满，刚刚还空虚的表情瞬间成了满足，双手挂在韩相爀肩上，耐不住性子的人早一步扭动腰肢，韩相爀微微一笑，大手扣在纤腰开始动作。

「阿…阿…爀儿好激烈…哼…哥好喜欢…」呻吟着，车学沇挺直上身仰起天鹅颈，如糖蜜般的嗓音催动每个人的心尖，品嚐车学沇的韩相爀就着这姿势含着刚才玩弄而坚挺、红肿的乳尖。

「阿…好舒服…爀儿…我们爀儿…」一边扭腰一边送上自己的乳尖到韩相爀嘴裡，看车学沇开放成这样韩相爀也卖力抖动，一直敲击在敏感点的肉柱让身上人兴奋得肠道紧缩，「嗯…裡面好棒…好粗…好热…」

「不粗不热怎麽满足你？」拍了拍车学沇的翘臀，富有弹性的臀部被打之后发出响耳的声音，韩相爀更加卖力的捣鼓着。

「不行…我受不了了。」咬牙，金元植终于无法忍受只是一个旁观者，他搬过车学沇的脑袋，晕晕乎乎在快感中的人还不解的偏偏头，直到金元植将那坚挺的部位毫不保留展露在车学沇面前，后者这才会过意，一手握住那火热的地方…张口含住。

「阿…哥全身都是极品…」尖端被完整包复，车学沇正卖力的吞吐，因为太过粗长而无法全部吞入，车学沇只能皱起眉强迫自己，深喉咙的感觉并不好，因为韩相爀的捣鼓让车学沇有一种濒临窒息的感觉。

「别勉强…慢慢吸……」不忍心看车学沇皱眉的模样，金元植捏住车学沇的下巴要他稍微放鬆，后者抬头用可怜兮兮的眼神盯着金元植，儘管成功退出一些却无法阻止肉柱胀大一圈。

「阿…变、变大了…元植喜欢被哥哥吸吗？」舔舔那不断流出前列腺液的小洞，车学沇像呵护什麽宝贝似的吻上尖端，一手抚慰着下半部，在帮忙金元植口的同时，另一隻玩弄韩相爀乳头的手被人牵着带往其他地方，车学沇向那处望去，李在焕顶着一张委屈的脸让车学沇握住自己的下半身。

「哥也帮我摸…」李在焕嘟着嘴，车学沇的模样实在太过性感，从李在焕这角度可以完全看见他吞吐韩相爀肉柱的样子，肠液因为捣鼓而慢慢成了白色，那细腰、柔软的姿态，还有没自觉却不断散发出诱人的气息，「阿…哥性感得过分…」

无法拒绝弟弟们的要求，车学沇就着这姿势一边帮金元植口一边帮李在焕手淫，显然心智都被其他两个人抢走，这让韩相爀颇为不快，他咬上车学沇的乳头，果然这刺激让车学沇哼出叫声，「嗯…不可以咬…呜阿……爀、爀儿…阿…阿阿……」

「谁叫你忘记我…明明小穴被我干得那麽舒服。」韩相爀小小报復，他用力的一个挺腰让肿胀的火热挺进刚才未有过的深度，车学沇直起腰背，曲在沙发上的腿夹紧了韩相爀的腰，那脑袋不断摇晃，柔顺的黑色髮丝在空中飘盪出勾人弧度。

「哥…你还没帮我口完。」金元植压制车学沇的后颈固定，自己则是送上未爆发的肉柱到他嘴裡，泪珠顺着脸庞滑落，压抑在喉间的呻吟是完美的催情剂。

「哥…这是给你不专心的惩罚…我要射在裡面。」拍拍车学沇的翘臀，韩相爀说话一向都是说到做到，他加快了抽插的速度，这下连扣住车学沇后颈的金元植都无法控制他剧烈摇晃的脑袋。

「不要…不可以内射…」车学沇凄唳哀求，摇晃晃的脑袋却不入韩相爀的眼，顶撞在敏感点的火热一点也没有停下的意思，车学沇低下头哭嚎，「呜嗯…爀儿不要…好深…阿…阿…不可以…真的不可以内射…哈啊！」

随着最后一声的淫叫，车学沇拱起腰背将白浊射在自己跟韩相爀的腹部之间，儘管刚刚才射过一次依旧浓稠，但韩相爀可还没发洩出来。

「阿…阿…才刚射过…爀儿…哥才刚射过…」鬆开握住两根火热的手紧紧抱在韩相爀后颈，高潮之后的敏感度让车学沇只能哀嚎，最后在肠壁缩紧之下韩相爀终于爆发了浊液，当然根据自己所言，满满的都射在车学沇体内。

「接下来是我吧？」金元植舔了下唇，他绕过沙发来到车学沇身后，被口的肿胀已经做好进入的准备，他伸手穿过车学沇的腋下把人撑起，抱住那纤细的腰用脚打开一点缝隙，举着火热将人微微下压，「哈啊…学沇哥的体内又紧又热…」低沉的嗓音是满满的满足，包复在肉柱上的紧实肠壁一点也不像刚被操过的样子。

又一次被填满后穴的人倒是还有些精神恍惚，车学沇伸手抓住金元植复盖在自己腹部的大掌上，微微弯腰好让金元植操干，但这姿势对车学沇而言并不舒服，刚被操完一轮的他腿根本伸不直，也没有能够用手支撑的地方，但金元植一点也没发现，就是自顾自的在身后捣鼓，而发现这点的竟然是平时一直被他们骂粗枝大叶的李在焕。

「阿…元、元植…哼嗯…哼嗯…」车学沇被干的根本直不起腰，快感让无处宣洩的双手在金元植手臂上抓出爪痕，发洩过的性器因为金元植的顶撞又慢慢抬头，随着动作在空中摆盪色情的弧度，「哈阿…不行……阿…在焕…？」

抓紧金元植手臂的手被人牵起，李在焕舔去车学沇脸颊上的泪珠，「学沇哥…抓紧我的肩膀。」

听到这话车学沇也本能的抓紧李在焕，两个人靠得很近，车学沇那出口的呻吟声就在李在焕耳边，像是找到浮木那样，车学沇紧紧抱住李在焕连挺立的乳尖都在他胸口摩擦，沉浸在快感当中根本没有发现这大胆又煽情的举动，反倒是李在焕都将注意力放在那地方。

「哥的乳头是不是很痒？」用手指轻轻抚过那张精緻的脸，李在焕一直都很喜欢车学沇这张脸，温柔、媚态这些相牴触的观感在这脸上却又完美融合，看着车学沇点点头，李在焕笑得很开心，「这样舒不舒服？」伸手抠弄乳尖，车学沇有感的软了身子。

「阿…大力点…哼嗯…元植跟在焕我都想要……」主动亲吻李在焕的厚唇，车学沇一手撑在李在焕的肩膀，另一手抓住金元植的大手带到下方囊袋，「好棒…两个人给得很舒服……」

「学沇哥矜持一点…」看到车学沇将骚态展露无遗就知道他已经完全沉浸在这场性爱之中，稍稍勾起他乱翘的髮丝，手指滑过后颈、背腰来到臀部，重重的拍打一下。

「哼！不要打…元植…阿…阿…」原本应该要感觉到疼痛才对的，车学沇不懂为什麽会从打上的地方感觉到异样的快感，「嗯…好、好大…元植又变大了…」

「要、要射了…」金元植扣紧车学沇的细腰，金元植舔了下唇开始疯狂抽送，撞击在翘臀上的力道让车学沇都觉得快飞出去，打在敏感点点性器一点都没有稍停的意思，车学沇紧紧扒在李在焕身上，除了双手紧抓在肩膀之外，为了迎合金元植的冲撞还不知不觉勾起一条腿。

随着金元植一声低吼跟最后的冲撞，车学沇闭起眼睛感受注入在肠道内火热的液体，「哼…你们都射在裡面…呜嗯…」金元植退出体内时还发出有感的呻吟，车学沇无力的靠在李在焕身上下滑，是李在焕眼明手快才没有让人跌落在地。

「哥明明喜欢我们射裡面。」看着腿跟流着勃勃精液，李在焕稍微拖住他的臀部，「把脚打开挂好。」拍拍大腿让车学沇夹住自己的腰，李在焕抱紧人儿打开臀缝就一举贯穿。

「阿！好深…在焕太深了…」这体位正好能让李在焕的性器顶在最尖端，李在焕拖着人摇晃几下，果然听见的是他甜腻的呻吟。

「阿阿…不可以动…会、会坏掉……」咬着李在焕的耳垂要他稍停，李在焕看车学沇涨红脸又不知所措的模样实在可爱，伸出舌跟车学沇索吻，在情慾上的人当然没有拒绝的跟着李在焕唇舌交战。

「哥…我们换地方，你也站累了吧？」刚刚那姿势对车学沇来说双腿负担应该很大，见他乖巧的点点头，李在焕也不放车学沇下来，凶器还插在他体内就直直走往沙发，这次跟韩相爀不同，李在焕躺在沙发上看着车学沇，身上人还迷迷煳煳不知道发生什麽事情，就是双手撑在李在焕小有腹肌的腹部上歪头看李在焕。

「哥，你自己来，找你最喜欢的地方…我想看你干你自己……」


End file.
